Super Smash Smackdown
by pinkpuff89
Summary: Nintendo Smackdown!


Super Smash Smackdown  
By: pinkpuff89  
  
PART I  
  
Waddle Dee: Ladies, gentleman, brothers, Hylians, apes, dinosaurs, pokemon, foxes, and creampuffs! Welcome to the very first Super Smash Smackdown!  
  
Toad: Where the 12 best Nintendo characters battle it out in a series of physical and mental tests!  
  
Waddle Dee: Hi! I'm Waddle Dee! This is my commentating partner Toad!  
  
Toad: Hello folks!  
  
Waddle Dee: Toad, I must compliment your appearance on Mario Kart 64 and Super Mario 64. You also did very well in Mario Party and Paper Mario.  
  
Toad: Well, thank you Waddle Dee! I must also compliment you on your newest featured game Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards!  
  
Waddle Dee: Well, it was fun making it. Anyway friends, it is time to get started so let us begin!  
  
Toad: Before we start this Smackdown, let us introduce the 12 competitors for the tournament.  
  
Waddle Dee: First up! Coming from his distant island, this little green dinosaur packs a mighty punch! From making hard-boiled...  
(interrupted by Toad)  
  
Toad: And soft-boiled!  
  
Waddle Dee: Eggs (looks at Toad in disgust), to spiting out foes, let's here it for...  
  
Toad: YOSHI!  
  
Audience: Yayyyy!  
  
Yoshi: Yo-Yo-Yoshi!  
  
Waddle Dee: Second, from Sector Z, the swift agile fox. With moves of power and speed of lightning, let us welcome...  
  
Toad: FOX McCLOUD!  
  
Audience: Yaayyy!  
  
Fox: Hehhehehe. I hope my brother Gilbert is watching. Hehehe!  
  
Waddle Dee: Third from his lonely and gloomy planet...this boy saved the world. With psychic powers and a very straight mind let's give a round of applause for...  
  
Toad: NESS!  
  
Audience: Whooooooo!  
  
Ness: PK Fire!  
PK Thunder!  
PK Kick!  
  
Waddle Dee: I didn't know Ness played soccer.   
  
Toad: (Shrugs)  
  
Waddle Dee: Okay. Moving along. Next! These two cuties come from pokeballs. Battling is their job.   
  
Toad: If they have jobs.  
  
Waddle Dee: Here they are! The lightning and sleep masters of the world...  
  
Toad: PIKACHU AND JIGGLYPUFF!  
  
Audience: Go, Go, GO!  
  
Pikachu: Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi PIKACHU!  
(starts dancing in techno mode)  
  
Toad: THE 70'S ARE BACK!  
  
Waddle Dee: Well...not quite.  
  
(music stops immediately)  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pi?  
  
Waddle Dee: Yah Yah Yah! Shoo you little pest! You annoying little mouse!  
  
Pikachu: Pi!  
(gets mad and walks away)  
  
Waddle Dee: Next, from the mighty Congo Jungle. With swirly arms and super-muscle style strength, here is the leader of the Kong family...here is...  
  
Toad:DK!  
  
Audience: Yayy!  
  
DK: Monkey, Monkey, MONKEY!  
  
Waddle Dee: Sixth in no order, from Hyrule the owner of the Triforce of Courage. The destroyer of...  
  
Saria: Phantom Ganon, Volgavia, Morpha, Bongo-Bongo, Twinrova, and the mighty Ganon himself. Here is my best boy...  
  
Toad: LINK! With his little fairy friend Navi!  
  
Audience: Whooo Yeah!  
  
Navi: Yellow! Green! Blue!   
  
Waddle Dee: The next person in line. From PLANET ZEBES, a female with moves beyond moves,  
(interrupted by Toad)  
  
Toad: And an awesome cannon!  
  
Together: Please welcome SAMUS!  
  
Samus: Hello.  
  
Audience: Sa-mus, Sa-mus, go Samus!  
  
Waddle Dee: The next challenger in the tournament has racing style speed. One of the few winners of the prized F-Zero Grand Prix, here is...  
  
Toad: CAPTIN CRUNCH!  
  
Waddle Dee: Wha?  
  
Toad: Ohh. Sorry. I mean: CAPTIN FALCON!  
  
Audience: Go Falcon!  
  
Captin Falcon: Show me a move!  
  
Waddle Dee: Next,  
(interrupted by audience)  
  
Audience: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Waddle Dee: Okay...it seems the fans know who the next contender is.  
  
Audience: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(continues to scream)  
  
Toad: WOW!  
  
Waddle Dee: THE NEXT CONTENDER IS:  
  
Toad: KIRBY!  
  
Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
(screams for dear life)  
  
Waddle Dee: Ow. My ears hurt.  
  
Toad: That is if you have ears.  
  
Waddle Dee: Oh hush. Anyway there are still two contenders left. Now if this audience becomes quiet I will say who they are.  
  
Audience:............(falls dead silent)  
  
Waddle Dee: The two remaining contenders are:  
  
Toad: MARIO AND LUIGI!  
  
Audience: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
(goes insane over the statement)  
  
Waddle Dee: Owwwww! My ears are BURNING!  
  
Toad: Me two! On that note let's begin the matches!  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING PART I OF MY STORY  
THE SUPER SMASH SMACKDOWN  
PART II WILL BE PUT ON THE SITE ON  
MONDAY MARCH 26, 2001 OR  
TUESDAY MARCH 27, 2001  
THANK YOU!  



End file.
